


Mason and The Pack Son

by thenewusainbolt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Other, liam is scott and stiles son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewusainbolt/pseuds/thenewusainbolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr text post i made about the family dynamic of scott / stiles / liam<br/>mason is the first one to point out the family dynamic and eventually everyone hops on the bandwagon. it's actually really funny, when he thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mason and The Pack Son

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [here](http://www.thenewusainbolt.tumblr.com/) and the text post, if you're curious, is [here](http://thenewusainbolt.tumblr.com/post/123264908563/the-first-person-to-point-out-the-family-dynamic).

Mason finds a lot of things funny. For example, he thinks it’s hilarious that Liam still stumbles over his words whenever he finds a girl cute. Another thing he finds funny is the fact that Scott and Stiles act like Liam’s their son.  
He doesn’t think they realize it at first, but the whole thing is hilarious to him. One time Liam got drunk off of wolfsbane mixed with Jack Daniels (because Mason will be damned if Liam doesn’t experience high school properly, so he brought this little flask with him to some stupid party) and since Mason couldn’t drive, he had to call someone to pick them up. Calling Liam’s parents was a definite no-no, so he calls Scott.  
\----  
Scott shows up ten minutes later with Stiles in the Jeep, and the look that Scott gives Liam reminds Mason a lot of how angry his mom was when he came home drunk one night. Liam seems to sober up immediately, and gives Scott and Stiles this sad puppy look (haha, get it, because he’s a werewolf).  
“I’m disappointed, Liam,” Scott says.  
Stiles looks vaguely annoyed, and Mason’s pretty sure it’s only because he had to come get Liam, not that Liam’s wasted or anything.  
It’s the first time he realizes that maybe Liam somehow got a new set of parents.

\----

The second time is much funnier to him, because Liam was excited that he passed a history test. He has this cute grin and immediately gushes to both Scott and Mason, and while Mason’s happy for him, it doesn’t compare to Scott.  
Scott has this silly smile on him, like a proud parent, and congratulates Liam in a nice, almost fatherly way. Liam beams in response.  
Kira comes and scoops Scott up because they apparently have a date at a frozen yogurt place or something, and Mason turns to Liam and grins but doesn’t say anything yet.

\----

The third time happens with Stiles. For some reason, Stiles reminds Mason of a suburban dad raising four children by himself and nothing they do surprises him anymore. It’s that aura of vague annoyance that seems to emanate from the older human, he thinks, but he thinks there’s a bunch of other aspects to it, too.  
He’s heard about the “I-fell-in-a-hole” story, both of them, from the well that Scott pulled him out of and hugged him, to the hole in the woods that Stiles rolled his eyes at and asked “the hell are you doing”. Different parenting styles, Mason thinks.  
But Liam’s rambling on and on about a TV show he likes, Mason’s pretty sure (because he’s not paying that much attention) from his seat in the back of Stiles’ Jeep, and Stiles is just blankly nodding along, saying “uh huh, sure” and other things along those lines.  
It reminds him of his dad during the six months he was unaware that Liam was a werewolf. Mason would rattle off random facts about supernatural creatures he was researching and his dad wouldn’t even pretend to be interested, but would make those “uh huh” noises all the time.  
By the time Stiles drops them off at Mason’s house, Mason is one hundred percent sure that Stiles didn’t pay attention to a single thing Liam said. He’s also pretty sure that Liam knows it, too.  
They take the bus to school the next morning, because Scott and Stiles had to do something involving the supernatural in the next town over and told Liam that he shouldn’t be late to school.  
It’s just after first period when the Jeep pulls in.  
“Your dads are here,” he says, motioning vaguely towards the Jeep across the courtyard.  
“What’re you talking about?” Liam asks.  
Mason just gives him a look, because he knows that Liam knows what he’s talking about.  
Liam doesn’t look at him for a few moments while Scott approaches. Stiles is struggling with his bag that’s still stuck in the Jeep.

\----

“Your dads are fighting again,” Mason tells Liam when he sits down next to him in Mr. Yukimura’s class. Stiles and Scott had been arguing with each other in the hallway, which, according to some senior in the hall who was talking to another friend, was extremely strange.  
Liam bares his teeth a little bit in annoyance but doesn’t say anything, because the entire class is full and he doesn’t want to cause a scene.  
After class, someone comes up to Liam and asks if he really does have two dads.  
Mason finds that hilarious, too.  
Liam bares his teeth again when no one sees, but Mason just laughs it off because Liam would never hurt him.

\----

He doesn’t really know how Stiles finds out about the whole “dads” thing, but he can’t deny how funny it is when at what Scott calls a “pack meeting”, Stiles looks around and asks for Liam.  
Only he asks, “Where’s our son, Scott?”  
It’s also funny that no one but Malia looks confused. Kira smiles knowingly at Scott, who looks annoyed (he learns that it’s a typical thing for Scott and the rest of the pack, because Stiles is definitely an acquired taste).  
“He doesn’t like it when you call him that,” Scott tells Stiles in a very parental way, in the sort of passive-aggressive way moms talk to their kids.  
Stiles just grins as Liam bursts through the door, apologizing a mile a minute because his real parents were asking questions.

\----

It’s what Kira calls “pack bonding night” when Stiles is in the Stilinski's kitchen and messing with the oven because he found a recipe for homemade pizza that’s supposed to be as good as any delivery place (Lydia makes sure that Rico’s is on speed dial just in case). Apparently there was a burgers fiasco the year before that no one's allowed to talk about.  
Liam wanders a little too close to the stove when Stiles swats at him with a dish towel.  
“Liam, honey, get away from there, you could get hurt!” Stiles scolds.  
Liam glares at him in a cute puppy way while Mason laughs his ass off at both Stiles and Liam. He finds that he really likes these guys, even though they’re really weird.

\----

Lydia is the first person besides Stiles to adopt the new way of referring to Liam, only she calls him ‘their puppy’. Mason likes that name, because Liam definitely reminds him of a puppy, especially when Scott scolds him for something.  
The first time it happens, Mason’s in Stiles’ room with Scott, looking through what Stiles called a “beastiary” (“Do you mean—?” “No , I do not mean beastiality, why does everyone keep asking that!”) when Lydia storms in. She’s angry and annoyed at something.  
“Where is your puppy, Scott?” she asks.  
For a second, Scott’s confused (apparently his mom’s allergic to anything with fur, which makes the fact that he’s a werewolf and working at a vet’s office ironic), but he understands and shrugs. “I’m not sure, why?”  
And Lydia goes off on a tangent about how Liam embarrassed her in front of Parrish or someone. He’s almost in awe of her (everybody is in awe of Lydia Martin), but Stiles gives him a look that tells him to keep looking.

\----

Kira’s the sweetest, Mason decides, because she brings him and Liam cookies during lunch at least once a week. She’s really nice, in the same way Scott is, and asks about their classes and other non-supernatural friends, even about their crushes. She even gives her reviews on the guys Mason talks about.  
He realizes that she’s totally a stepmom when he’s watching a movie with his parents one night.  
Kira is definitely the type of stepmom who tries too hard to get involved in her stepson’s life. She’s nice to his friends, feeds him food that’s bad for him even though his father said not to, and tries her best to help him with his homework.  
Her dad even realizes it, because one day Mason and Liam stay back after class to talk to him about the supernatural threat of the week and Mr. Yukimura tells Liam to be nice to his stepmother.  
Mason doesn’t stop laughing until Liam (gently) throws a lacrosse ball at him.

\----

Melissa McCall is nice. She covers for them whenever there’s an overnight threat, saying that Scott was helping Mason and Liam study and they fell asleep on her couch. It’s no wonder where Scott got his big heart from.  
He’s heard stories about Isaac from Lydia and how he had nowhere else to go and how Melissa had let him move in with them.  
One night, after a particularly exhausting fight with an omega, the whole pack is in the McCall house sleeping it off because none of them are in any condition to go home, and since it’s a Friday night, he doesn’t think any of the parents really care. He knows that Kira’s parents know about the supernatural, so he’s pretty sure that they also know that she stays at Scott’s house. He also knows about how Scott and Stiles have been best friends for ages and neither of their parents care that they spend too much time at each other’s houses.  
Kira, Malia, and Lydia take up a guest room, Liam gets to spend the night in Scott’s room because of some alpha / beta dynamics or whatever, and Mason and Stiles are left to sleep on the pull out bed on the couch (which is actually okay, because Stiles is a cuddler and he’s not that bad to look at—Mason feels like a homewrecker and a bad friend for looking at Liam’s surrogate parent like that).  
In the morning, Melissa is up and cooking pancakes for everyone. The first two people in the kitchen are Liam and Mason, both sitting down at the kitchen table ready for breakfast.  
When Melissa puts the plate of pancakes down, Liam thanks her politely (like the good boy Scott raised him to be, of course).  
“Of course, Liam, I have to keep my favorite grandson fed,” she replies.  
Liam glares at his plate and angrily chews his food while Kira and Stiles both stumble and flail awkwardly into the kitchen, having smelled food.

\----

Somehow, Mason always ends up on detective duty at the sheriff’s station. He’s always the one stuck researching old, unsolved cases with Parrish or watching interrogations with the sheriff. The official story is that he’s interning there because he wants to be a detective.  
It’s nice, though, because he gets to eat lunch with the sheriff and whatever deputies aren’t running around on official police business.  
Today, it’s Deputy Knight, who’s a nice guy, and really attractive, which seems to be a thing at the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. Seriously, though, why are all the deputies so attractive? He seems genuinely interested in Mason’s high school life, though Mason doesn’t really talk about the guys he likes with him.  
Sheriff Stilinski is eating a burger (which Mason knows Stiles will kill him for, he’s supposed to watch what the sheriff eats) when his cell phone goes off. He checks it and shakes his head, putting the burger down. “I have to go pick up my grandson.”  
Mason knows who the sheriff is talking about immediately, because he started this whole mess, but Deputy Knight doesn’t.  
He looks genuinely confused when he asks, “Stiles got someone pregnant? When did this happen?”  
Mason almost spits out his soda and holds back a laugh. The sheriff laughs too and shakes his head.  
“I’ll let Mason explain this one, it’s his fault,” the sheriff says, standing up and leaving the office.  
“Why is it your fault that Stiles has a son?” Deputy Knight asks.  
Mason starts laughing and doesn’t stop for a few minutes.


End file.
